1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to an antenna that is applicable to worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) technology is undergoing rapid development. However, since WiMAX technology supports a transmission range of up to 50 kilometers, WiMAX technology is susceptible to multipath interference, especially in an urban setting where there is a large number of buildings.
Therefore, there exists a need for an antenna that is applicable to WiMAX technology and that minimizes, if not eliminates, the above-described problem.